Order 39
Order 39 was a major ACP -Nacho conflict from the 10th-23rd October,2010. It began with the Nachos proposing a new idea for "main battle servers", which ACP and their allies turned down, causing the Nachos to get furious. This resulted in the creation of two huge alliances: the Nacho Alliance and "The Last Infantry" (ACP's Alliance). After one battle in which the ACP crushed the Nachos, Nacho leader 50 Cent 254 surrendered the whole war, dissolving an event that could have turned into a major World War . Background Information The ACP and Nachos were always known as the largest rivals ever in the army community, dating back from the summer of 2007. Everything the Nachos did, ACP would counter it. If ACP made a decision, the Nachos would not agree to it. On October 10 2010, Nacho co-leader 50 cent 254 decided to propose a new idea that would "revive" armies. The point of it was to concentrate all war activity on a few servers, thus making warfare nore popular to Club Penguin users and more fun. The next day, on October 11 2010, the Nachos scheduled an army wide meeting to decide on the war servers. All of the major armies at that time were invited, The meeting went very well, and most of the armies that attended actually agreed upon the idea (except UMA and NW). Mchappy (then 2nd in command) also agreed to the system. First Signs of Conflict On October 14th, 50 Cent finally drew the results for the servers, making them: Mammoth, Outback, Sleet and Frozen. Immediately right after, ACP leader Bobcatboy10 responded that ACP was not going to let Mammoth become neutral again, and that he officially did not agree to the War Server System. His response was backed up by ACP legend Boomer20, who also did not agree. This led to Nacho leader Pie1530 flaming on how ACP was delibirately trying to go against anything the Nachos decided upon, and therfor stated that the Nachos would keep Mammoth as a war server, due to it having the highest percentage of votes in the meeting. ACP Declares War Bobcatboy10 was not going to accept the Nacho leader actions, and officially declared a "happy" and "fun" war on the Nachos. Nacho high command Billy Mays however responded to the ACP with a "Post of Hatred" alongside posting the times for the first major battle of the war, the battle of Outback. Although the Nachos had come prepared to the battle with 30 troops, the ACP were able to get 40 troops with good tactics. The battle raged on for almost an hour, with the Nachos surrendering to the ACP at the final stages of the battle. Nachos Decide to Strike Back Although the Nachos had lost the first battle, the war had not ended. ACP decided to shcedule a raid on Nachos' recruiting session (which never happened due to the recruiting session being scheduled a day after the war ended). The Nachos began getting more and more annoyed, due to the fact ACP "was posting flame comments, banning Nacho soldiers and constantly disrespecting Nacho leaders". Tanman626 decided to act by posting an invasion of ACP's prized server, Snow Fort. On October 22nd 2010, one day before the big battle, the Nachos officially launched Order 39. '''For the past 3 days they had called in a total of 9 major/medium armies to aid them in the battle of Snow Fort. ACP immediately reacted by gaining twice as many allies, although many of them were small armies. Thus formed two major alliances: The Nacho Alliance''' and the Last Infantry. The crucial battle of the war was just 1 day away, and many were preparing for a massive coflict to erupt. The Battle for Snow Fort On October 23rd, 2010 the Nacho Alliance and the Last Infantry both battled it out on the server of Snow Fort. However, half of the armies from the Nacho Alliance did not show up, and even the Nachos themselves were only able to muster a total of 15 troops. In total, only about 25-30 Nacho Ally troops were able to fight (most of them from TG and UMA ). The Last infantry was able to gain a good 70-75 troops, 60 of them were all ACP's. After less than half an hour of battling, Nacho co-leader 50 cent not only surrendered the battle, but surrendered the whole war. This surprised many, due to the fact that only 1 battle had occured in the war which was thought to last for over 3 weeks. After the battle the ACP made a vote whether or not to continue the war against the Nachos, in which more than 60% of the soldiers said yes (a total vote of 251 troops). Although both Mchappy and Bobcatboy10 believed continued attacks were necessary. the war soon ended, or was rather forgotten due to Halloween being near and events becoming more fun. Aftermath The Battle for Snow Fort turned out to be the last battle of the war after all. Tentions between ACP and Nachos did not decrease, and in fact would not do so until the Spring of 2011. In just a time-span of 3 months, both of the long time rivals would see themselves at war again, with the Nachos fighting alongside the Night Warrios in yet another attempt to take down ACP, which ultimately failed. As for the War Servers, they were officially abandoned. After Boomer's post on CPAC relating to the topic, almost all armies disagreed with the idea, including those that actually went along with it in the first place. Ever since then, thousands of attempts to revive the old warfare have been made, and once again all of them have been unsuccessful. Trivia *The Nacho Alliance consisted of the Nachos, Team Gold, Crystal Warriors, Mysterious Freedom Warriors, Fire Angels, Popcorn Army, Red Warriors, Black Panthers and CPED. *"The Last Infantry" was made up of ACP, UMA, Snow Fighters, Team Red, Watex Warriors , Doritos of Club Penguin , Rebel Penguin Federation , Sun Warriors, Arctic Penguin Server Army, Army of Republic , Golden Troops , Defense of Club Penguin, Light Warriors, Sleet Bandits, Blue Army, Rebel Alliance, Red Penguin Army, Night Ninjas, Earth Warriors, Red Raiders, Club Penguin Union, Rainbow Penguin Army, Night Warriors , Ninja Scouts, Penguin Alliance, Green Forces and The Mammoth Defenders, Category:ACP vs. Nacho Wars